


Movie Night

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon story, Movie Night, digimon - Freeform, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko never got a punch in the face, Nokia kept making a fool out but never got punched, everyone was happy that Yuugo was alive so he didn’t get punched. Arata wants to know why Ami only punched him and he gets his answers on movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Title: Movie Night  
Category: Digimon  
Pairing: N/A Hints of Ami Aiba and Arata Sanada  
Rating: T  
Summary: Yuuko never got a punch in the face, Nokia kept making a fool out but never got punched, everyone was happy that Yuugo was alive so he didn’t get punched. Arata wants to know why Ami only punched him and he gets his answers on movie night. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me nor do I own the right to Digimon

Authors Note: There might be a sequel to this one so yes I have left things open to fill in for the sequel

~~Story Begins~~

Arata watched his friends secretly while pretending to be more focused on the B-list America horror movie they were watching. The overly self confident red hair imbecile wearing a pink tank top and aqua blue sweat pants was currently hiding her face underneath a blanket that had pink unicorns but every so often, he can see her blue eyes showing fear peaking out from under the covers. The funny thing that the chicken is Nokia and this whole entire night was all her idea. 

He put a kernel of popcorn in his mouth as he moved his gaze over to his two other friends on the couch with Nokia. The young boy is good at hiding his fear in his black eyes behind his short black hair, his old white shirt and loose black shorts was sort of blocked as his sister clung to him. His sister’s long black hair is put up in a low pony tail, her black eyes desperately wanting to look away but her mind needing to know what happens next herself kept her from doing so. 

A loud scream came from the television causing Nokia to dive completely underneath the blanket, her body shaking. The young boy could only clench his eyes shut as his sister clung tighter to his arms, her long-sleeved black shirt with white puppies and matching pants hid her shaking body while her brother’s chest hid her face. Arata still couldn’t believe that the three biggest chickens he knew were sitting on the same couch. Yuugo the brother who's trying to be brave and Yuuko who thought this idea of Nokia’s would be interesting to compare America and Japan’s horror films. 

Arata looked at the screen to see the obvious fake blood spurting out from the women who previously screamed neck. A quick reflection of his own shaggy black hair that his mom keeps insisting needs cut, his calm and bored grey eyes, he was laying across the recliner chair, his head against one arm and his legs draped over the other arm, a blue tank top and blue sweat pants was his attire for tonight much like everyone else in the room. 

“Are you kidding me?” Nokia screeched, her body coming out from the under the blanket. “They can’t just leave it there! They can’t just leave it there! They have to put that crazy psycho in jail or something!”

Arata paid attention to the screen again for a few seconds to see that the credits were rolling, “Nokia, you are the only person who can go from shaking like a terrified leaf to angry over the same thing within two seconds that I know of.”

Nokia glared at him finding one of the many loose popcorn kernels that escaped from all the times she jumped and threw it at him, “Shut up geek! Besides did you even pay attention to the movie?”

“Didn’t have too,” Arata smirked, “The three sitting on the couch were entertaining enough.”

“Shut up,” Yuugo spoke glaring dagger at him.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Yuuko said with Nokia nodding her head in agreement, “And you’ll making fun of us for it!”

Arata couldn’t help but laugh, “This wasn’t my idea remember. This was Nokia’s and I got outvoted three to two.”

Just then the TV started to play, causing all four of them to jump and stare at the TV as it showed the title screen for the sequel to the movie they just got done watching. “Someone order for a sequel and refreshments?” a voice said from behind them causing Arata to tense slightly while the others voiced their agreement and their disapproval of the newcomer scaring them. The newcomer just laughed and handed the Kamishiro siblings their refilled drinks and popcorns, “I’ll be back with yours Nokia and Arata don’t worry.”

Arata stretched against the chair watching the unusual green sweatpants and a brighter green t-shirt clad female with shoulder length straight hair, walk to the kitchen. “Already?” Yuugo asked. Arata thinking he got caught looked at his best friend only to find that the couch occupants were engrossed in the movie. He looked at the TV to find that a person insides were already ripped out from their back.

Arata rolled his eyes and got off of the char taking is popcorn bucket that was still half-filled and his empty glass. Yes, the chickens on the couch were more entertaining than the movie and even if this was an American style slumber party, they didn’t have to be such ungrateful guests to the host who didn’t want to watch these movies in the first place. He walked into the small kitchen and smiled a little to see he wasn’t the only who liked to cause trouble.

Nokia made it clear that the number one role was that no digivices were to be used tonight but here the young hostess was staring at her digivice goggles typing away at the holographic keyboard. Once the keyboard was gone, Arata made his presence known to her, “Nokia will be disappointed that the keeper of the digivices used her power and broke our trust to get on her own.” She turned around to stare at Arata who was clicking his tongue, “Now I wonder what my price will be for my silence hmm?”

Her digivice started to have a little yellow light go on and off every three seconds, she took a quick glance at it before moving it away, “I can deal with her tomorrow after I talk to my grandparents.” She looked back at him, “So what’s up? Movies not to your liking? Too scary for you so you are hiding out in the kitchen?”

Arata shook his head, “Not one bit, I’m actually bored and you should be in there hanging out with us as well, watching them even though they are your movies. I decided to come here to see if you needed any help with anything plus I don’t need anymore popcorn. I honestly just needed some more soda pop.” Three screams came from the next room and they didn’t sound like they come from the TV,

The woman chuckled, “If they think the graveyard is bad, wait until the hospital and then the mall. Not a single one will look at Nakano the same again. The sad thing is that the effects are obviously fake, even worse than in the first movie.”

“Ami,” Arata said leaning against the wall that blocked the kitchen and the living room. It’s been awhile since it was just the two of them hanging out and talking like this and he missed it but he won’t tell anyone this, “I know my price.”

“Your price?”

“For not telling Nokia you was on your digivice through with how ungrateful they have to you today and tonight.”

“Don’t. Yasu and Nokia have been fighting and much to the dismay of Yuuko and Yuugo, their dad is set on asking Mis Rei to marry him. So what’s your price?”

“You really are weird,” Arata said crossing his arms, “I would like an explanation over why I got punched in the face. No, don’t give me your confused look, you know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“If I know what you was talking about then I wouldn’t be giving you my confused look,” she responded. “The only person who I haven’t attacked is Nokia and even then that is from self-restraint.” Arata raised an eyebrow at that comment because he knew she had two more friends that she hangs out with often, “The only time I punched you in the face was when I was save you from being an Eater.”

“That’s the time I’m referring to than,” Arata said, “At least that time on the rooftop.”

“It was the last resort.” Ami started leaning against the counter using one hand to rub her blue eyes, “I’ve tried talking to you to get you to stop. I’ve tried fighting you but I was too weak. When I connected jump to bring the Arata that I knew back instead of the power hungry Arata, you kept pushing me away. Akemi Sudeo tricked you with his theories and words, manipulating you from the first time we experienced the digital shift in Shibuya, before you fell completely for his trap, you talked about bearing responsibility.” She pushed herself away from the counter as the microwave beeped. “So when you had your back towards me, I figured I’ll have the responsibility of whatever you did afterwards as my responsibility.”

Arata jumped a little bit when the microwave went off since he didn’t even realize that was going on. He watched her put the popcorn in a pink bowl and started to fill another pink glass with a mixture of two different carbonated sodas for Nokia. “You do realize we had a punching fight after that right? I could have hurt you.”

“I would have taken responsibility.” Ami replied with a smile, “You aren’t alone anymore Arata. Now why don’t you get your glass refilled and bring in that yellow glass for me. I would like to make fun of the three scaredy cats next time we decide to do this.”

She left the kitchen and within seconds you can hear the three friends scream and three thuds causing Arata to chuckle while he got his drink. His eyes stared at her digivice which was still blinking a yellow light going on and off. He turned to walk into the main room with two drinks, watching the three try to get themselves untangle. He snuck a quick glance over his shoulder to Ami’s digivice before looking at Ami who was busy laughing.

‘I don’t remember being an Eater through,’ Arata thought.

“Hey geek!” Nokia yelled catching his attention. Yuugo and Yuuko had already gotten back onto the couch, Nokia currently in the process of grabbing her movie food and drink before sitting back down on the couch. “Sit down already!”

“Yeah, you missed the graveyard and church,” Yuuko said as Ami sat cross-legged on a black sleeping bag on the floor, “They are now heading for the hospital.”

“Sorry,” Arata replied handing Ami her drink before stretching out on the chair, “I didn’t want Ami to miss out on all of it either so I thought I’ll offer her a helping hand.”

Yuugo caught his eye and gave him a knowing look which Yuuko also gave him causing Arata to scrowl at them. Of course this exchange went over Nokia’s head who considered herself the ‘love expert’ of the group and Ami who seemed to have other things on her mind. A schwich sound had everyone’s interest back on the movie being played and for Arata and Ami the entertainment was the reactions of the three friends who were clinging together vowing to never do this again. Through the five friends all knew that they will have another night like this but Ami still had the good horror Japanese and American classics that make her jump to this day even though she has every line in the movies memorized.


End file.
